Les amis de mon chéri
by Chromiie
Summary: Temari et l' Akatsuki . 30 OTP Challenge jour 9 .


Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de Naruto et son univers.

Encore un UA où je suis un peu sortie du cadre du thème.

30 OTP Challenge : Jour 9

Les amis de mon chéri

Temari aimait l'Akatsuki, les amis de Deidara. Ils étaient libres, indépendants, et vivaient comme bon le leur semblaient en total marge de la société. Au début, cela l'avait déstabilisé, elle qui venait d'une famille assez riche et menant sa vie dans la norme se retrouvait face à des individus qui avaient fait le choix de s'en exclure. Elle n'avait pas compris comment on pouvait ne pas vouloir faire partie de la société et être accepté par elle. Aujourd'hui encore elle se le demandait, mais elle l'avait accepté et devait bien avouer que cela faisait leur charme.

 **Deidara :**

Il était le premier membre qu'elle avait rencontré. Cela était normal puisqu'ils fréquentaient le même lycée. Elle avait tout de suite été fascinée par lui, il dégageait quelque chose d'irréel, et elle avait voulu le connaître davantage. C'était un artiste avec sa propre vision de ce qu'était l'art et l'un des membres les plus bornés qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle n'était pas experte en art, mais aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait et devait avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était à l'oeuvre. C'était lui qui lui avait présenté les autres, des gens qui lui ressemblaient d'une certaine manière, c'est ainsi qu'il les avait décrit.

 **Hidan :**

Hidan était le second membre dont elle avait la connaissance. Le premier si on ne comptait pas Deidara rencontré par la force des choses. Si elle avait été fasciné par le blond, elle s'était méfié de l'autre. Il ne lui avait pas du tout inspiré confiance. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour cerner les gens, et elle ne se trompait jamais ou presque ,peut-être une fois sur 100. Cette fois encore son instint ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Hidan était un type bizarre, elle pensait que c'était un pervers, il se trouvait qu'il était en réalité un fanatique religieux. Son dieu se nommait Jashin et aimait les dons de sang à travers l'auto-mutilation. Il avait tenté de séduire Temari pour la convaincre de devenir comme lui. Avec quelques paroles et un coup bien placé dans les parties génitales, il avait renoncé et lui avait juré de ne jamais recommencer. Il n'était pas suicidaire et préférait éviter une nouvelle rencontre entre son corps et le genou de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui ils s'entendaient assez bien, surtout lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de religion. Son amour pour son dieu devait le faire passer pour un fou et elle supposait que les gens évitaient de trop s'approcher de lui par peur.

 **Itachi :**

Ensuite elle avait eu le plaisir de devenir amie avec un garçon qu'elle voyait de loin. Itachi était le frère aîné d'un ami et camarade de classe de son plus jeune frère Gaara. L'étonnement était le mot qui résumait le mieux sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au repère de l'Akatsuki. Le garçon, tout comme elle était né dans une bonne famille. Les Uchiha étaient tous dans le droit ou la justice avocats, policiers... Le trouver là cela était improbable, inimaginable même. S'il était comme son frère le décrivait, poli, intelligent, bien élevé et ponctuel, le voir fréquenter un groupe comme celui-ci pouvait surprendre. Temari aimait la compagnie du brun, il n'était certainement pas le plus expressif de la bande mais elle savait que si elle avait besoin d'un conseil ou simplement de se confier, il serait là pour l'écouter. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui plus elle comprenait pourquoi Sasuke portait en si haut estime son frère et le voyait comme un modèle à imiter.

 **Kakuzu :**

Kakuzu était celui-ci qui l'interpellait le plus. Il était âgé,si âgé qu'il aurait pu être son père ou son grand-père, que faisait-il ici mystère... Il n 'était pas très bavard non plus, sauf s'il s'agissait d'argent, il était intarissable sur le sujet. Il était capable de nommer toutes les monnaies du monde ayant été existé et celle existant encore, leur valeurs en bourse. Il était également le maître des bonnes affaires, et avec lui Temari avait reçu quelques cours d'économie fort utiles. Elle avait du respect pour lui , il était sûrement perçu comme un original parce qu'il n'était pas marié, ne l'avait jamais été ,et vivait dans l'unique but de s'enrichir encore et toujours. On était loin de l'image du vieillard sympathique, qui donnait à manger aux pigeons dans les parcs et qui adoraient voir les enfants s'amuser.

 **Kisame :**

La raison de l'exclusion de Kisame par la société n'était pas difficile à deviner, avec sa peu bleu et sa grande taille, il mesurait presque deux mètres , il n'était pas le stéréotype de l'homme idéal. Le meilleur ami d' Itachi était tout le contraire de ce dernier, il était sociable, blagueur, et plaisantait volontiers sur son apparence. Il n'était pas violent, mais avait un fort esprit de compétition, surtout dans le domaine de la natation. Il lui avait dit qu'il nageait au moins huit heures pas jour, et ce depuis qu'il avait sept ans. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le défier un jour qu'ils étaient tous à la piscine, et elle s'était faite battre à plate couture. Il était rapide, et presque invisible, un vrai poisson dans l'eau. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Depuis, par fierté, elle s'entraînait dur pour prendre sa revanche.

 **Konan :**

Konan était la seule fille de la bande,avant l'arrivée de Temari et son intégration. La petite blonde et l'autre fille s'était bien entendu et ce dès le départ. Konan était un ange, elle était d'un calme olympien et maîtrisait l'art de l'origami comme personne. Elle avait d'ailleurs remporté de nombreux concours grâce à cet art. Elle portait d'ailleurs toujours une feuille en papier dans ses cheveux violets qui lui donnait un petit air poétique. Si Temari avait été lesbienne, elle aurait craqué sur elle il n'y avait aucun doute, comment ne pas aimer une personne aussi douce , droite, et indépendante comme elle. Les garçons la respectaient et évitaient de trop la surprotéger sous peine de recevoir un sermon féministe interminable.

 **Nagato :**

Nagato était un ami d'enfance de Konan, et elle avait d'abor crû qu'ils étaient frère et soeur tant ils se ressemblaient au niveau du tempérament. Nagato était l'un des fondateur de ce petit club comme Temari le surnommait. Il l'avait fondé pour essayer de trouver des idées pour changer le monde, c'était un idéaliste qui adorait les chiens, et souffrait encore de la perte du sien qui répondait au nom de Chibi. La petite-amie de Deidara et Nagato discutait souvent politique et philosophie, ils ne venaient pas du même milieu et tentaient de mieux cerner le point de vue de l'autre. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était le garçon idéal pour le poste de maire, ou de président de la république.

 **Sasori :**

Si elle avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois de loin Itachi avant leur rencontre officiel, il y en avait un qu'elle connaissait déjà avant l' Akatsuki. Sasori était le petit-fils d'une amie de sa famille. Enfants ils avaient souvent joué ensemble. Lui aussi était né dans une bonne famille, mais à la mort de ses parents, il s'était distancé des autres. Il avait trouvé du réconfort dans les marionnettes, et aujourd'hui il était vu comme le mouton noir de sa famille. Celui qu'on ne mentionnait jamais, le frère de Temari aussi aimait ces objets, et elle n'imaginait pas une seconde le rejeter à cause de étrange obsession. Le revoir avait fait remonté des souvenirs, et le lien qui les unissait jadis s'était tout naturellement reformé. Le seul défaut qui énervait la jeune femme était son impatience, il ne tolérait pas les retards, elle les gens trop ponctuels lui faisait é tout, il restait le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et pouvait également compter sur lui.

 **Yahiko :**

Yahiko était l'autre ami d'enfance de Nagato et Konan. Contrairement à eux il était très impulsif et avait du mal à exprimer clairement ses idées. Il était amoureux de la fille à la fleur d'origami, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Enfin sauf s'il on se prénommait Konan et s'il on était aussi amoureuse de lui. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris était drôle à observer et Temari ne se privait pas de les taquiner un peu. Il était un garçon bien ,positif et idéaliste comme Nagato, il voulait que la situation change et était prêt à se battre pour ça.

Zetsu :

Zetsu était le dernier membre du groupe. Son apparence physique était aussi singulière que celle de Kisame. Il ressemblait à une plante humanoide, et dans la société et son image de perfection il n'avait jamais trouvé sa place. Le fait qu'il ait une sorte de double personnalité dont l'une présentait des tendances cannibales n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses. Pour une plante il adorait la viande, et pouvait avaler en un repas ce que Temari mangeait en une semaine. Il était étrange, et elle se méfiait encore de lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de terminer dans la rubrique des faits divers.

Ils étaient tous différents, et adorables, il la faisait sortir de ses cadres et elle s'amusait énormément avec eux. Là , ils rentraient d'une journée à la plage où elle et Konan avait battu tous les garçons lors de matchs en binomes au beach-volley. Elles avaient adoré gagner contre les garçons et leur prouver que les filles étaient les plus fortes. Elle était très fatiguée mais ne regrettait pas d'avoir été avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas des criminels, juste des gens vivant sans contraintes et cela lui plaisait, elle qui se rêvait parfois aussi libre que le vent.


End file.
